Adventure's in Shadow sitting
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: Casey and April got married and now they have a little girl named Shadow. These are the adventures she has when he uncle's babysit her. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_(Miko) New story! I have a problem with these stories...oh well._

* * *

I peeked out of my hiding spot. No one there good. I let out a breath.

"Tag." I felt something touch the top of my head.

"Uncle Mikey!" I said as I looked up and saw poking the top of my head. He picked me up.

"Your getting better. You stayed hidden longer then last time." Mikey said. He tossed me up and caught me. I giggled.

"I'll beat ya next time for shore." I said. We walked over to mom and Dad.

"Mikey how many times do we have to tell you, she's to young to train." Mom said.

"Chill April. It's just stealth." Uncle Raph said walking over.

"Ya I mean we started training at an even younger age." Mikey said. He set me down.

"She's only 5." April said. I looked up at them.

"So? We did much harder stuff when we were her age." Raph said. Dad grabbed my hand.

"We're goin home kiddo." Dad said.

"Okay. Bye Uncle Mikey, bye uncle Raphie." I said waving as we walked out of the lair. Mom glared at them again before we left. My name is Shadow Jones I am 5 years old, my uncles are talking turtles, and my grandpa is a rat. For some reason mom doesn't like it when I play ninja hide and seek with Uncle Mikey and Uncle Raph. We get home and walk threw the store and up the stairs. The sent my to my room to sleep. They told me goodnight and closed the door partly. I feel asleep.

(No one's POV)

"I don't know if it's a good idea to go out tomorrow night." April said.

"Why not? Shadow loves her uncles." Casey said sitting down on the couch and turned on the TV. April stood in front of him.

"I know she does. But I don't want her doing anything dangerous." April said.

"April calm down they're not going to let her do anything really dangerous." Casey said. "Besides Leo makes sure the other's don't let 'em do anything dangerous."

"Okay, if you think it's good idea." April said. She sighed. "I guess since all four of them will be there. It'll be fine." April sat down on the couch, not thinking about whats going to happen.

* * *

 _(Miko) More exciting and longer chapters to come. Please comment._


	2. Mikey and Raph

_(Miko) Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Hey April." Mikey said letting April and Casey walk in. April was carrying a sleeping little girl.

"Sup Mike." Casey said.

"Where is everyone?" April asked.

"Don's visiting LH and won't be back till late. Leo is visiting Usagi. Raph is still sleeping." Mikey said. "You guys are early."

"I know but the plane is leaving earlier than we thought it would be." April said handing the sleeping girl to Mikey. "Are you sure you got everything under control?"

"Trust me, everything will be fine." Mikey said. "I mean your only going to be gone a couple days." April smiled.

"Okay now remember she can meditate and practice her backflips but nothing to dangerous. And not too much junk-food. No late night monster movies, don't let her stay up to late. Here's the number of the hotel we will be staying at, if anything goes wrong call us and-"

"April, chillax will ya." Mikey said. "We won't let anything happen to our niece. Trust us."

"I'll call tonight to check on her." April said.

"Come on. Take care of her." Casey said. They walked out of the lair. Mikey walked over to the couch and set her down and covered her up.

"Okay, now I can get started on breakfast." Mikey said.

(Shadow's POV)

I woke up to the smell of bacon and sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around. Uncle Mikey must be cooking. I climbed off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Shadow." Mikey said not turning around.

"Did mommy and daddy leave?" I asked.

"Yep." He walked over. "Your gonna hangout with me today."

"Ya!" I said he set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Yo what's for breakfast?" Raph asked walking in and stretching.

"Uncle Raphie!" I said mouthful of eggs. He chuckled.

"Hey squirt. I forgot you was stayin with us tonight." Raph said. "I guess that means no sewer skatin."

"How come? I mean it'd be great we just have to make sure she's safe." Mikey said.

"Ya nothin's safer then the sewers of New York." Raph said.

"Exactly. I'll get her board." Mikey said walking out of the room. I smiled and Raph rolled his eyes. I jumped down and we walked into the living room. Mikey set my board in front of me. I was about to climb on and he stopped me. "Whoa, your mom would have our heads if anything happened to you."

"Exactly you need safety stuff." Raph said. They put my helmet on and knee pads and elbow pads. The normal stuff then they wrapped up my arms and legs and body with bubble wrap.

"There nice and safe." Mikey said.

"Uhm...Uncle Mikey, Uncle Raphie, I can't move." I said trying to walk and failing.

"Well we want ya safe." Raph said.

"True, but she also needs to move." Mikey said unwrapping my arms and legs. "There, just don't land sideways." We headed off. At least I could move. We skated for a little while and then we stopped. I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know. Leo will back to the lair soon. So we should probably head back to." Raph said. "Let's head topside. It'll be quicker."

"Lead away." Mikey said. Raph made the wheels go back into roller-blade shoes, Mikey put mine and his skateboards on his back. Raph climbed out and after a while Mikey handed me up to and jumped up him self. We started to walk more into the ally I was walking in between them. I heard a crash and grabbed Raph's arm.

"Whats up squirt?" He asked. "Scared?"

"N...no. I think I heard a ghost." I said.

"Don't worry no ghost will get threw us." Mikey said.

"Well, well looky here boys. It's the freaks." A voice said. Raph put his hand closer to his weapon, Mikey did to. I felt a hand gets placed on over my mouth and I get pulled away from my uncles. Mikey and Raph turn around.

"Purple Dragons." Raph growled.

"Just let her go." Mikey said. They looked so...serious.

"I don't think so. She can help us break into stores easier." The guy holding me said. I closed my eyes and opened them when I felt his hand disappear. Mikey picked me up.

"It's okay...so uhm you stay put and watch your uncles go to work." Mikey said. Thye faught the...what did Raphie call them...purple dragons. One was about to hit Raph in the back of the head. I grabbed the garbage can lid and threw at him and hit in the head. Raph turned and looked at me.

"Nice aim kid." He said they finished and walked over to me. Mikey picked me up and we went up to the rooftops and he let me ride on his back. Soon we are back in the Lair.

"That was awesome. I knocked out a purple dragon." I said.

"Oh..uhm...how about we not tell your mom about that." Mikey said.

"Ya lets keep that between us." Raph said. I smiled.

"Guys I'm home." I turned and saw..

"Uncle Leo!" I said running over ad hugging him.

"Hey Shadow." Leo said hugging me to. "So what'd I miss?"

* * *

 _(Miko) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLease review._


End file.
